m_craftfandomcom-20200213-history
Townships
Town 'Requirements for creating a town' When players are applying to become a town there are certain requirements that must be met. If these are met then the town will receive a region of protection from grefing, the region will include, doors, buttons, lifts and pressure plates etc. The region can be any shape depending on the shape of the town however there will be no visual evidence of the region ie; rings in the sky. The requirements for becoming a town are: *A Mayor *A S.I.C to the mayor *10-14 active members who must also be members of the forum and whitelisted. *10.000 in game coins. *5 Ender eyes. *64 iron blocks. The town must have: Clearly defined borders.This could be a wall, or even just a line of torches or trees. A 20x20 town hall. Minimum of 4 living plots of 10x10. A 20x20 Farm. PLEASE NOTE: The maximum region size for a town is a 75 block radius. This means 75 blocks from centre in 4 directions. This is not the maximum town size, this is the maximum protection region size. You must work out your own region size and decide where the centre will be, this will allow staff to easily region your town. The applicants must also submit with their application a full list of their members including who the mayor is and who has been elected as town banker. Also with the application the coordinates of the town must be submitted. If requirements are met and regions are put in place there will be weekly taxes to pay, the tax rate for a town is 400 in game coins a week, this can only be paid by the town banker who will be elected by members and who must pay it at the Central Bank in Valborne. Failure to pay taxes for 1 week will be overlooked providing the appropriate amount is paid the following week, however if taxes are not paid for more than 2 weeks then regions will be removed. Once accepted, the town must create their own topic in the Active Townships board on the forum. This topic must be updated regularly and should include up to date member lists and town news. If the topic is not updated every few days then it will be removed and the town region may be removed also. The threads heading must also state whether it is a Town or a City. City Requirements for expanding to City Firstly, you must have a town, you cannot start out as a city, you must expand. In place you should already have your Towns topic on the forum and a list of your members. To pay for a city region you require: *15.000 Ors. *15-20 active members. *64 gold blocks. *10 Ender eyes The city must have: A 25x25 town hall (original town hall may be expanded). A Minimum of 4 15x15 Living plots. A 12x12 Bank. A 20x20 Market. After meeting all the requirements your city will recieve a 100 radius protection region. Once again your forum thread must be regularly updated.